Good Bye Denzel
by Vincent'svampire123
Summary: Denzel wants to join Soldier will Cloud let him?
1. Good bye Denzel Strife

Cloud sat in 7th Heaven with Tifa and Marlene. The three of them were having breakfast when Denzel walks down stairs.

"Hey Denzel."Smiled Marlene.

"Hi Marlene." smiled Denzel looking at Marlene before turning to Cloud.

"Uh…Cloud can I ask you something?" asked Denzel.

Cloud nods as he looks at his son.

"I want to join Soldier." Said Denzel.

At first Cloud doesn't say anything he just frowns as if he's thinking about it. Denzel stands at the base of the staircase watching Cloud waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Denzel I can't let you join Soldier." said Cloud after a minute.

"Why not?" asked Denzel

"Because it's to dangerous!" said Cloud standing up.

"How do you know? You never got to Soldier!" snapped Denzel!

"Enough! Denzel go to your room not another word about joining Soldier!" shouts Cloud slamming his fist on the table.

Denzel turns and goes up to his room slamming the door behind him. A moment later Marlene comes running into their shared bedroom. Denzel looks up he could hear Tifa and Cloud fighting.

"Cloud, give Denzel a chance!" said Tifa.

"To do what Tifa? To get himself killed?" snapped Cloud.

"No! All he wants to do is be a hero like you!" said Tifa who was starting to loose her temper.

"TIFA! MY BEST FRIEND WAS KILLED IN SOLDIER! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOOSE DENZEL THE SAME WAY I LOST ZACK!"Yells Cloud before storming out and driving off.

That night Cloud and Tifa apologize to each other. Around midnight Denzel packed up his backpack and snuck out to join Soldier. The next morning Marlene comes running into Cloud and Tifa's room crying.

"Marlene what's wrong?" asked Tifa.

"Denzel's…"began Marlene.

"He ran away," said Cloud finishing Marlene's sentence.

"Denzel would never run away." Said Tifa looking at Cloud.

"I'll be back later," said Cloud getting dressed and leaving.

Tifa and Marlene wait in Denzel and Marlene's room. Around noon the phone rings it's Cloud.

"Tifa…"said Cloud.

"Cloud what's wrong?" asked Tifa frowning.

"Tifa…Denzel's dead. He got in a crash." Said Cloud his voice breaking.

Tifa just sat next to Marlene the phone in her hand drops to the ground. A few minutes pass before Cloud comes back. He finds Tifa and Marlene crying. Tifa looks up her eyes full of tears. She runs up to Cloud, who looked like he had been crying too,

"It's my fault," mutters Cloud holding Tifa close.

"You were just trying to protect him," cried Tifa.

* * *

Two weeks later was Denzel's funeral. Cloud was the only one who spoke about Denzel.

"Denzel was a great kid…he was like a son. I'm sorry I missed so much of his life and now it's too late to get it back…He would have made a great Soldier and I should have told him what he meant to me. I'm sorry in peace my son." said Cloud as tears run down his face and Tifa hugs him.


	2. Just came to talk

It had been a month since Denzel had died. Cloud stood in Aerith's church at Denzel's grave. It would have been Denzel's eighteenth birthday. He knelt down and brushed away the leaves and set down some flowers.

"_I just came to talk for a while. Got some things I need to say."_

Cloud thoughts back to all the times Denzel had helped him plan out his delivery rout and when he help Denzel get rid of the Geostigma.

"_I've got to live with the choices I make, but I can't live with my self today."_

Cloud closed his eyes trying to hold back tears as he thought of Denzel. He knew Denzel and Marlene had been really close and it was hard for Marlene not to have Denzel around any more.

"_Hey Denzel I remembered your birthday. They said it'd bring closer to say your name."_

Cloud could feel tears streaming down his face as he looked at the picture they had place of Denzel.

"_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance. But all I got are theses flowers to give. And they wont help me make amends."_

Slowly Cloud stood up and went to leave. He looked back at the grave and wiping away the tears he got on Fenrir and rode off towards 7th Heaven.


End file.
